Tale in Arabasta
by Demon D. Dino
Summary: Putri Vivi berusaha mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan kerajaannya,akankah dia berhasil?  gak bisa bikin summary tapi please RnR...    dan maaf kalo banyak typo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Oda-sensei

Genre : Advanture/Parody

Tale in Arabasta

Karya Demon D. Dhino

Pada jaman dahulu kala , terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Arabasta. Kerajaan ini merupakan kerajaan yang hidup dalam kedamaian,karena dipimpin oleh raja yang bijaksana. Tapi itu semua menghilang setelah kerajaan dikuasai oleh Baraque Works (bener gak tulisannya?) yang dipimpin oleh Mr.0 alias Crocodile. Baroque Works memiliki sekitar kurang labih 2000 pasukan sedangkan pasukan Arabasta sendiri sebenarnya ratusan kali lebih banyak namun Crocodile telah menghasut mereka sehingga terjadi perpecahan di kerajaan sendiri. Arabasta akhirnya menderita kekalahan karena banyak pasukan yang berguguran (emangnya daun?).

"Ayah! Tenang saja,aku akan pergi mencari bantuan!"

"Vivi,ini terlalu berbahaya,tidak bisakah kau memikirkan kembali apa yang akan kau lakukan ini?"

"Tidak bisa ayah,keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula hanya ini kesempatan kita satu-satunya untuk mendapat jalan keluar dari masalah ini"

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Raja melepaskan kepergian Vivi untuk mencari jalan keluar bagi kerajaannya.

Perjalanan yang beratpun tak dapat dihindari,mulai dari menyusup di Baraque Works,ketahuan,melarikan diri,tertangkap,melarikan diri lagi , hingga akhirnya terjebak lagi…

"Cukup sudah main kejar-kejarannya,"

"kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi,,atau…Putri Vivi!"

"Mr.5,…!" Vivi sudah terjebak jalan yang berada di belakangnya sudah buntu terhalang tembok tebal.

'bagaimana ini..? kali ini pasti aku akan langsung dihabisi jika sampai tertangkap!' batin Vivi panic.

"Sekarang! Bersiaplah!" Mr.5 melempar upilnya yang bisa meledak itu kearah Vivi.

'Gawat!' Vivi segera merunduk mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya.

DHUARR…!

'Aneh…kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun?'

Vivi pun membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hey! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"seorang pria dengan topi jerami berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum ramah sedangkan dibelakangnya seorang pria berambut hijau dengan tiga buah pedang baru saja mengalahkan ,Mr.5 sudah terkapar dengan banyak luka pukulan di wajahnya tidak jauh dari temapat .

"si…siapa…kalian…?"

Belum sempat si pria dengan topi jerami menjawab,Vvi sudah pingsan saking lemasnya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?"

"Lufy! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"tanya si pria berambut hijau.

"Aku tidak tahu,tiba-tiba dia pingsan"

"ya sudah tinggalkan saja dia disini,toh kita sudah menolongnya tadi"

"kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendiri disini, dia bisa mati kedinginan. Jadi kita bawa saja dia ke rumah,bawa dia Zorro"

"tapi kita bisa dimarahi Nami kalau membawanya pulang"

"Zorro,bawa dia!" kali ini ada nada perintah dalam kalimat Lufy.

"Baik,baik…kau kaptennya Lufy…"

Akhirnya Lufy dan Zorro membawa Vivi ke tempat yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah. Bagimanakah nasib Vivi selanjutnya? Tunggu aja di Chap berikutnya!

Thanks for RnR

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Oda-sensei

Genre : Advanture/Parody

Tale in Arabasta

Karya Demon D. Dhino

Putrid Vivi yang terdesak saat melawan Mr.5 dan ,ditolong oleh 2 orang yang belum dikenalnya,Lufy dan Zorro. Lufy dan Zorro kaget karena tiba-tiba Vivi pingsan,jadi Lufy memutuskan untukmembawanya ke rumah. Pada awalnya Zorro memprotes tindakan Lufy karena takut dimarahi Nami,tapi karena kaptennya adalah Lufy jadi Zorro hanya bisa patuh mengikuti.

"kenapa kalian membawanya kemari?"

"Aku hanya mematuhi perintah kapten, Nami" jawab Zorro tegas. Zorro tahu kalau ia menyevut-nyebut tentang istilah "perintah kapten",Nami tidak akan bisa membantah. Nami juga mengetahui,meskipun kaptennya itu bodoh dan jarang member perintah atas nama kapten kecuali dalam situasi yang sangat serius,mereka semua termasuk dia tidak dapat membantah kaptennya itu.

"Hei,Zorro! Jadi ,sebenaranya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kami semua penasaran nih…!" usop yang merasakan penyakit 'Aku-akan-segera-mendapat-masalah' mulai panic.

"Tadi kan'aku sudah menjelaskan. Saat sedang berjalan pulang kemarin,kami melihat dia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Jadi kami langsung menolongnya tanpa pikir panjang"

"Cih! Kau dan kapten memang selalu merepotkan!"

"Apa kau bilang,alis Dart?"

"kubilang,kau dan kapten selalu saja merepotkan,MARIMO sialan!"

"kau…!" Zorro mulai bersiap mengeluarkan pedang tanda siap betarung.

"CUKUP! Kalian berdua hentikan tingkah laku kalian yang kekanakan ini! Kita ini sedang rapat!"lerai Nami.

"Nah,Robin. Bisa kau jelaskan hasil penyelidikanmu?"

"Baik,pertama-tama akan kuberitahu apa yang sudah kuselidiki bersama Franky. Wanita yang Kenshi-san dan kapten selamatkan itu bernama Nefertari Vivi putrid dari Nefertari Cobra,Raja di kerajaan Arabasta"

"Dan,dua orang yang kalian lihat bersamanya itu Mr.5 dan dari Baraque Works"lanjut Franky.

Semua yang ada diruangan hanya bisa tercengang kaget. Bahkan Chopper yang baru memamsuki ruang tapi sempat mendengar penjelasan Robin sampai terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"eh,Tuan Rusa,kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Robin kalem.

"Robin,kau tidak bercanda kan?"Tanya Nami.

"Baraque Works itu organisasi yang tengah dibicarakan banyak orang itu kan? Usop nangis-nangis lebay.

Setlah diam beberapa saat barulah seisi ruangan menghela nafas berat.

"kalau sudah seprti ini mau ditahan berapa kali pun pasti tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusan si kapten bodoh kita itu"Sanji mulai membakar batang rokok ke 6 dari bungkus ke enam hari ini.

"oohh…jadi tadinya kau berniat untuk menghindar dari pekerjaan yang akan dating ini ya? Tidak kusangka kau sangat penakut"ejek Zorro sarkatis.

"aku bukannya penakut marimo! Aku hanya bukan kau ,orang yang hanya memiliki cita-cita menjadi bawahan kapten sampai mati..!"

"Apa kau bilang..?"Zorro langsung membuat ancang-ancang untuk menyerang lagi (?)

Nami benar-benar sudah tidak dapat melerai lagi,begitu pun dengan yang lainnya. Zorro memang anggota yang memiliki keloyalan paling tinggi diantara mereka,apa lagi dia itu wakil kapten.

"Hei,ada apa ini?kenapa kalian berdua berkelahi?hei,Zorro,Sanji?"

"Lufy! Ternyata ada pangkhianat disini!"

"Apa kau bilang Mariimo sialan!"

Lufy hanya bisa menghela nafas,dia tahu meskipun tidak tahu apa yang diributkan pasti hal ini hanyakeslah pahaman saja(loh bukannya Lufy itu bodoh ya?)

"kubilang behenti kalian berdua"ucap Lufy lagi,kaliini dengan lebih tenang.

Kedua anggota Traffic Light Head itu pun akhirnya diam membisu karena enrgi yang dikeluarkan sang kapten.

"Jadi,ada apa kapten sampai menggunakan Haki hanya untuk menghentikan percakapan yang sudah biasa terjadi ini?"

"kurasa kalian sudah tahu tentang keadaan Vivi jadi kita akan menolongnya dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil menolongnya,dan aku yakin kalian tidak akan menolak untuk menolongnya bukan?"Tanya Lufy dengan senyuman manisnya.

"kau salah kapten kami bukan tidak akan menolak menolongnya,kami hanya tidk dapat menolak perintahmu…yohoho!"

"Bagus Brook!"

"HAAH….HH!"lagi-lagi helaan nafas berat dari Strawhat Kru.

"yah memang sudah nasip kita memiliki kapten yang amat suka menolong orang tanpa piker apa akibatnya…."desah Nami lemah diikuti angukan dari yang lainnya kecuali Zorro dan tentu saja Lufy.

"hei-hei !jangan menghela nafas seperti itu,kudengar setiap kita menghela nafas satukeberuntungan akan hilang dari kita"hibur Robin,tapi sudah tidak ada yang peduli lagi.

Akhirnya diputuskan pada malam itu secara sepihak oleh mereka untuk menolong Putri Vivid an kerajaannya tanpa konfirmasi terlebih dahulu dengan yang bersangkutan. Bagimanakah nasib Vivi selanjutnya? Tunggu aja di Chap berikutnya!

Thanks for RnR

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Oda-sensei

Genre : Advanture/Parody

Tale in Arabasta

Karya Demon D. Dhino

* * *

Vivi tidak tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi selama dia pingsan, dan saat dia sadar kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkannya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Vivi entah pada siapa, mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Vivi memandang ke sekeliling ruangan secara perlahan, dan saat keadaannya sudah mulai membaik tiba-tiba pintu yang berada di ruangan itu memberi jalan bagi orang yang sudah membukanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Vivi untuk menyadari bahwa yang masuk dari pintu bukanlah manusia melainkan rusa berhidung biru. Dapat dilihat dari reaksinya sepertinya si rusa juga kaget melihat Vivi, mungkin dia mengira Vivi belum sadar dari pingsanya.

"Te…te…"si Rusa berguma tidak jelas.

"Te…?" batin Vivi binggung.

"TEMAN-TEMAN ! DIA SUDAH SADAR" Teriak rusa itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan Vivi

Belum sempat Vivi bereaksi, 4 orang secara tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan secara terburu-buru. Tentu saja ini membuat Vivi makin kaget

"Siapa kalian?"

"Aku Lufy! Pemimpin mereka semua, sekaligus orang yang sudah membawamu kemari!" jawab seorang pemuda berwajah bodoh dengan topi jerami, sambil menujuk yang lainnya.

"Zorro" kali ini seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang berwarna hijau dengan 3 katana yang menjawab.

"Aku Nami, salam kenal ya!" seorang wanita berambut oranye melambaikan tangannya pada Vivi.

"Aku Brook,salam kenal ya, nona manis"

"Gyaa! Setan!" teriak Vivi kaget melihat Brook yang hanya tengkorak.

"Setan? Dimana?" Brook gak sadar diri.

"Itu kau sendiri bodoh!" Nami memukul kepala Brook yang anehnya bisa benjol .

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? lalu sepertinya diawal tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang mirip rusa yang bisa bicara diruangan ini deh?"

"Ah, Chopper maksudmu? Chopper kemarilah, tidak usah takut"

Tiba-tiba si rusa yang tadi dilihat diawal chapter kembali muncul dari balik pintu. Gayanya berjalan yang takut-takut persis seperti anak TK yang baru masuk TK.

"Aku Chopper"

"Sekarang bisa beritahu ini dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumahku, markas kami semua yang namanya Thousend Sunny!"Lufy menjawab dengan antusias.

"Lufy dan aku menolongmu semalam, jadi kami membawamu kemari karena kau pingsan" Zorro menjelaskan.

"Ah! Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak dan maaf sudah merepotkan kalian!" Vivi membungkukan badannya tanda dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hei, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu"

"Betul kata Nami, sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu" Lufy tersenyum pada Vivi lalu mulai berjalan keluar bersama Chopper sedangkan Nami membantu Vivi bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Setelah sarapan, baru kita mebicarakan cara untuk menyelamatkan kerajaanmu, putri Vivi" Brook mengatakan dengan nada biasa tapi membuat Vivi bagaikan tersambar petir (lebay).

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah mengetahui keadaanku?"

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu" jawab nami sambil tetap membawa Vivi berjalan.

Sekilas Vivi melihat senyum iblis dari Nami yang kakinya memnyeramkan membuat Vivi berkeringat dingin.

"Gawat! Firasatku tidak enak nih"batin Vivi pasrah sambil berjalan mengikuti Nami dan yang lainnya memasuki sebuah ruangan

Didalam ruangan sudah ada 4 orang lainnya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan. Seorang pria berambut kuning mempersilahkan Nami dan Vivi duduk dengan gaya gentleman. Vivi ternyata sangat menyukai hidangan yang disediakan, menurutnya rasanya sangat lezat lebih lezat dari makanan di istananya. Sanji, si pria berambut kuning, mulai memperkenalkan 3 orang lainnya yang ada di ruanagn itu. Mereka adalah Robin, Franky dan Usop. Dan saat sarapan habis mereka semua memulai memasang wajah serius membuat Vivi gugup seperti apakah nasib Vivi nanti? Tunggu aja di chap berikutnya !

* * *

Thanks for RnR

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Oda-sensei

Genre : Advanture/Parody

Tale in Arabasta

* * *

Karya Demon D. Dhino Keadaan ruang makan di Thousend Sunny saat itu benar-benar menegangkan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani bicara bahkan mengerjakan sesuatu

"Yak…jadi kita bisa mulai saja rapatnya. Siapa yang mau bicar duluan?" Luft buka sura

"Lufy… kita kan belum terlalu memahami keadaaan, jadi lebih baik kalau Vivi duluan yang menjelaskan…"Nami bicara sambil menepu-nepuk bahu Vivi

"Eh? Tapi aku…"

"Tapi apa Vivi?" Tanya Nami lagi

"Tapi aku…aku…belum memahami…apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" ujar Vivi takut

Hening sejenak…

Masih belum ada respon…

Mulai menghitung mundur…

5…4…3…2…1…

"Haahh? Jadi, tadi disini lagi bahas apaan sih?" Tanya Lufy sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Putri Vivi baru saja mengatakan kalau dia belum memahami apa yang sedang terjadi disini, kapten" Robin mengulang kembali ucapa Vivi agar kapten mengerti

"Ooooh…jadi bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Uum, pertama-tama, kalian ini siapa?"

"Loh?bukanya waktu tadi kita sudah berkenalan? yakan Nami?"

Nami yang ditanya Lufy hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Bukan! Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Aku tahu nama kalian tadi kan sudah diberi tahu, aku juga masih ingat. Tapi maksudku kalian "siapa"?" Vivi sengaja menekan kata siapa-nya agar lawan bicaranya mengerti

Lagi-lagi henig…

Masih ada belum respon…

(Reader: Udah deh…! Jangan banyak bacot)

"Eerr…lebih baik kau lihat keluar jendela deh Vivi" Nami berjalan membuka jendela terdekat di ruangan itu, Vivi hanya mengikutinya binggung.

"Kau lihat ada bendera hitam di puncak menara itu? perhatikanlah dengan baik-baik"

Vivi mematuhi intruksi Nami dengan patuh, terlihat baginya dengan jelas meskipun jaraknya jauh sebuah bendera hitan berkibra dengan bangga di puncak menara, dan di bendera itu terdapat gambar tengkorak putih dengan topi jerami.

"Eh… itu bukanya lambang kelompok pemburu Mugiwara?" Tanya Vivi saat kembali berhadapan dengan para penolongnya.

Lufy hanya nyegir sedangkan lainnya hanya menganguk.

"Nami! Jadi kalian adalah kelompok pemburu Mugiwara?"

"Begitulah…"

"Jadi kau Monkey alias Mugiwara Lufy?" Tanya Vivi tak percaya.

"Shishiji… aku sudah bilang ini namaku Lufy kan"

Sekarang Vivi sesak nafas membuat KPM ( Kelompok Pemburu Mugiwara) sweat drop.

"Hei, itu berlebihan…" Usop memprotes sikap Vivi.

"Maaf aku terlalu kaget tadi. Jadi apa kalian akan membunuhku?" Tanya Vivi polos.

"Tidak, kami justru mau menolongmu beserta kerajaanmu"

"Darimana kalian tahu tentang identitasku sebagai putrid Vivi di kerajaan Arabasta?"

"Maaf menyela, Putri Vivi. Tapi jangan meremehkankan kemampuan kami mencari informasi loh" Nami tersenyum iblis saat mengucapkannya.

Tapi kenapa kalian mau menolongku? Apa kalian tidak takut pada Baraque Works?"

"Kami ini criminal, sudah biasa bagi kami untuk bertentangan dengan pemerintahan hokum, kalau cuman pemerintah palsu seperi ini sih… kami bisa lah mengurusnya" Vivi memandang Zorro tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan.

"Pemerintah palsu?"

"Begini Putri Vivi, maksud warima sialan itu Shichibukai,shichibukai itu pemburu yang bekerja pada pemerintahan kan?jadi disebutnya pemerintahan palsu " Sanji yang baru melihat Vivi saat sarapan tadi mulai melancarkan aksi PDKT andalannya.

"Shichibukai? Oh . Crocodile itu Shichibukai juga" Vivi meneunggui ucpan Sanji.

Tapi kenpa kalian menolongku?"  
"Kami sih, hanya mematuhi perintah kapten, putrid Vivi" jawab Robin diikuti angukan setuju. Vivi kembali berhadapan dengan Lufy, menanti jawaban.

"Jawabanya sudah pasti kan? Karena kita adalah teman!"

* * *

Jawaban yang mengejutkan dari Lufy!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Oda-sensei

Genre : Advanture/Parody

Tale in Arabasta

* * *

"Jawabanya sudah pasti kan? Karena kita adalah teman!" jawaban khas Luffy.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Vivi binggung.

"Hehehe…ternyata kamu sudah lupa ya, Vivi?"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi kau sudah mengenal putrid Vivi ya, Luffy?"

"Iya! Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku pernah ditolong sekali deh Vivi" jelas Luffy

"Aku masih belum ingat…"

"Yang waktu itu loh…"

Flash back mode on

Vivi yang sedang bermain dengan kelompok suna-suna tidak sengaja melihat seseorang anak yang sedang menangis.

"Leader…kenapa anak yang disana itu menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bukan anggota kelompok suna-suna"

"Kasihan ya, ayo kita dekati dia!"

"Vivi tunggu!" peringatan yang percuma, Vivi sudah berlari mendekat ke anak itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Anak yang ditanya tidak berhenti menangis dan tentu saja tidak menjawab.

"Vivi!"

"Leader, dia tidak mau berhenti menangis nih…"

"Hei! Berhenti menangis!" dipukulnya anak itu keras-keras.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulnya kan?" Vivi swt

Tap ajaibnnya, setelah dipukul si anak mulai berhenti menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis…?"

"Kalian siapa…?"

"Sudah kuduga anak ini bukan penduduk disekitar sini. Lihat saja dia, pakaiannya hanya pakau kaos dan celana pendek. Dan dia juga tidak mengetahuimu Vivi"

"Leader…" Vivi makin swt

"Ace…dimana?" anak itu bicara tidak jelas.

"Ace? Siapa Ace?" Vivi sekarang bingung, sedangkan Leader a.k.a. Kohza cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Ace…kakak…hilang…" anak itu masih bicara kacau.

"Lebih baik, kau bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu…ini" Vivi menyodorkan sapu tangannya yang langgsung diterima anak itu.

SROOOTR!

"Ya, ampun" Kohza menatap anak itu jijik.

"Hei! Disini!" sebuah suara memanggil dari arah lain.

"Ace?"

"Jadi itu kakakmu?"

"Hei, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ace saat menghampiri mereka.

"Ace…!" si anak yang tadi menangis langsung menghambur memeluk Ace.

"Sudah-sudah, aku ini cenggeng sekali sih. Ayo kembali, kita sudah ditunggu" Ace bicara pada adiknya itu sebelum kembali menatap Vivi dan Kozha.

"Terima kasih ya!" ucapnya tulus sebelum pergi bersama si adik.

Flash back off

"Oh…iya, iya aku ingat kejadian itu…"

"Anak yang kau tolog itu aku…!" ucap Luffy PD.

"Hee…sulit dipercaya…Mugiwara Lufy ternyata adalah anak yang langsung menagis saat terpisah dari kakaknya…"

"Oooh…jadi dulu Lufy itu cenggeng juga ya!" Usop dan yang lain berusaha menahan tawa mati-matian.

"Berisik!" muka Lufy sedikit memerah.

"Tapi aku tida tahu loh, kalau kau punya kakak, kapten"

"Namany Ace, dia sangat hebat…"

"Ya, ampun ternyata bukan cuma cenggeng tapi juga brother complex…"

"Usop!" teriak semuanya except Lufy, sebenarnya mereka cuma takut Usop bakal dihajar Lufy.

"Hehehe…gomen,gomen"

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan rapatnya ya!" ujar Vivi diplomatis

"Yosh, kita mulai!"

Bagaimanakah hasil rapat itu…? Tunggu aja di chap berikutnya !

* * *

Thanks for RnR

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Tale In Arabasta

Disclaimer : ONE PIECE bukan milik

Dino tapi Oda-Sensei

Fic ini milik Demon D. Dino

* * *

"Yosh! Kita mulai rapatnya! Robin bacakan agenda hari ini" perintah Luffy sok pinter pada Robin yang beneran pinter.

"Fufu, baik kapten" jawab Robin sambil senyum-seyum melihat tingkah Luffy yang menurutnya err…imut.

"Interupsi!" teriak Usop tiba-tiba sambil berdiri plus mengacungkan hidungnya keatas.

Robin…" ucap Luffy dengan nada datar yang penuh misteri.

"Ah, baik. Interupsi adalah permohonan izin yng dilakukan oleh peserta diskusi untuk dapat menyela pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung".

"Ooh…kalau begitu silahkan Usop!" jawaban Lufffy ternyata telah mampu membuat Vivi sweatdrop. Kenapa hanya Vivi? karna yang lain udah maklum =_=

"Sejak kapan kita punya agenda?" tanya Usop polos.

"Kita sudah punya agenda sejak aku menuruh Robin membacakannya tadi! Ya akan robin?" lagi-lagi Luffy bersikap seenaknya. Emangnya sejak kapan Luffy sopan?

"Betul, kapten, baiklah sekarang saya akan membacakan agenda rapat hari ini. Rapat dimulai dengan dibuka oleh Monkey selaku ketua tim "Arabasta's Savior" yang kemudian…"

"Interupsi!" kali ini Vivi yang mengangkat tangan.

"Silahkan bicara putri Vivi" jawab Robin anggun.

"Sejak kapan ada tim "Arabasta's Savior"?" tanya Vivi sangsi.

"Sejak saya memengatakannya tadi. Tolong utuk tidak mengintrupsi selama saya bicara kecuali kalian ingin rapat ini tidak pernah selesai" jawab Robin dengan dingin sedingin es balok. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Vivi untuk selalu mengingatkan sendiri untuk tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan Robin.

"Sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh,ya! Yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan dengan perubahan rencana penyelamatan Arabasta. Dalam pembahasan nanti akan ditentukan tugas masing-masing anggota. Rapat ditutup oleh ketua saat rapat sudah selesai nanti" jelas Robin singkat padat dan jelas.

"Bailklah kalau begitu sekarang kita akan membahas rencana penyelamatan Arabasta, dimulai kapan kita melakukannya, ada yang punya saran?"ucap Luffy memulai rapat.

"Saya rasa kita harus bergerak secepatnya karena musuh pasti sudah lebih menguasai keadaan saat ini" sahut Vivi pada Luffy.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kita berangkat besok!" jawab Luffy tegas.

"Hiiee! Apa kau tidak terlalu cepat Luffy?" tanya Usop kaget sampai terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Usop benar Luffy, kita kan belum siap-siap" timpal Sanji.

"Bilang saja kau takut,alis dart!" sahut Zoro menghina.

"Apa kau bilang, Maromo? Coba bilang sekali lagi!" Sanji langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Aku bilang " bilang saja kau takut!" alis dart" jawab Zoro tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun bahkan dia juga sudah mengelurakan pedangnya, sekejap Sanju langsung menyerang Zoro, namun berhasil ditangkis!. Keadaan semakin memanas ketika Usop mendukung di kubu Zoro dan Luffy di kubu Sanji, Chopper hanya menangis ketakutan.

"Ayo maju Zoro!"

"Jangan mau kalah Sanji!"

"Teman-teman, tolong hentikan…"

Melihat kekacauan dapat terjadi begitu mudahnya, Vivi langsung merasa ragu apakan orang-orang yang ada di depannya sekarang ini memang kelompok pemburu Mugiwara yang terkenal kekjamannya.

"Mereka lebih mirip anak-anak daripada kriminal" gumam Vivi tanpa sadar.

"Memang begitulah kami, penuh dengan semangat! Supa!" jawab Frangky yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Vivi sopan.

"Hoho…tenang saja, rapat akan diakhiri sebentar lagi" jawab Broek santai.

"Eh?" Vivi makin binggung hingga akhirnya dia merasakan aura membunuh dari belakangnya. Dan saat dilihat ternyata…Nami!

"Kalian…cepat hentikan perbutan bodoh kalian!"

Buagh, dug, jdag, gubrak, klontang, klonting, meong!

Dan saat dilihat lagi sekarang Nami sudah berdiri disamping Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Usop dan Chopper yang sudah babak belur.

"Es krim tiga tumpuk! Supa!"

"Hohoho…itulah kehebatan The Real Monster!"

"Apa kalian bilang barusan?" tanya Nami horror.

"Maafkan kami, Ratu!" sekejap Broek dan Franky sudah menyembah-nyembah Nami kayaknya budak.

"Nona Navigator, rapatnya?" tanya Robin tenang.

"Tidak usah pakai rapat segala! Bukannya udah seperti tradisi bagi kita untuk menggunakan rencana Datang, Menang, Kabur" jawab Nami keras dan berbalik menarik Luffy.

"Hei kapten, cepat tutup rapatnya!" perintah Nami sambil menjewer Luffy.

"Aduh, Nami, Sakit… baiklah, semua ikuti perintah Nami, kita berangkat lusa sekarang silahkan bubar!"

Tidak lama kemudian Nami pergi menyeret Luffy meninggalkan Vivi yang masih cengo bersama tumpukan korban kekejaman Ratu Nami.

* * *

TBC

Telat Update lagi deh… Gomen ne… Lagi ulangan nih Authornya…please RnR! Arigatou Minna!


End file.
